She Would Never Know
by JellyJane
Summary: It's the summer time and the trio is at the Burrow. Hermione goes to take a shower, not knowing she's being closely followed by Harry and Ron.
1. She Would Never Know

Title: She Would Never Know

Rating: R

Characters: Hermione, Harry, Ron

Summary: It's the summer time and the trio is at the Burrow. Hermione goes to take a shower, not knowing she's closely followed by Harry and Ron.

Warnings: serious lack of smut in first chapter, voyeurism.

Disclaimer: don't own them.

-----------------------------------------

After a great dinner at the Weasleys the trio went contentedly to the living room.

"How about a nice game of chess?" Ron asked Harry hopefully.

"Yeah alright" Harry shrugged. "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I have my book with me" she answered with a smile.

"Cool, let's go" Ron said, eager to defeat Harry again.

Harry and Ron started their game and Hermione sat on a couch beside them reading. After about half an hour into their game, Hermione got up and yawned. "I think I'd be heading to the shower and then go to bed, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Hermione" Ron called from his chair and stared at her as she went up the stairs. "Night.." Harry mumbled from his seat. He was quite sweaty now; he knew that he was close to losing.

"Hey Harry, want to do something a bit more interesting?" Ron asked, still looking at the retreating back of Hermione.

Something in his tone made Harry look up to him inquisitively.

"What have you got in mind?" Harry inquired.

"Well.." Ron began, falling back into his chair and looking straight at Harry.

"When was the last time you saw a naked girl?". Harry was taken aback by that, and like Ron; fell back into his chair.

"I.. I.." he staggered over his words, he just realized he was blushing furiously.

Even though Harry and Ron were the best of friends they have never really talked about those things. Sure, they have talked about Ron kissing Lavender and Harry kissing Cho but that was it. They have never actually had a 'boy talk'.

"And your aunt doesn't count" Ron said with a smirk, yanking Harry out of his thoughts.

"I know that" Harry snapped; that was one incident he wished he could forget.

There was a moment of silence in which Ron looked intently at Harry.

"Fine. I've never seen one. Ok? Are you happy now? It's not like you have seen one either!" he wasn't exactly sure if that were true or not. He was hoping it was, though.

"You're right, I haven't. But now it's our chance to correct that." Ron said mysteriously, Harry noticed he had an evil glint in his eyes. "What do you mea-" Harry started and then stopped. It suddenly dawned on him exactly what Ron was talking about.

He reflexively turned to look behind him, to where Hermione was minutes ago. "Ron.. I don't-" Harry started and was interrupted.

"Listen a minute, Harry", Ron said hastily. "This might be our only chance. Just think how easy it could be.. You take your invisibility cloak, we sneak in together, she doesn't notice a thing. We sit there, we watch, we learn something new about the female anatomy and when she's done – we're done and we're out of there."

"Ron!" Harry was now very ticked off with him. "We are her best friends! She trusts us!"

"So?" Ron stretched leisurely on his chair and didn't look the least bit concerned by Harry's accusations.

"We are first and foremost men. It is our right; we need to satisfy our sexual urges and what better way to do that than to take a peek at our female friend taking a shower? No harm done. She would never know."

Harry surveyed him skeptically, "I really don't think we should do this, Ron".

Ron studied him closely; "What do you really want Harry? Do want to stay like this forever? We are at the age when we're supposed to do those things, to want those things. You've grown up way too fast – from a kid you are an adult. You've skipped adolescence. Now it's your chance to maintain your right as a teenager. And it's not like you've never thought about it before." He added, then paused.

"She would never know, Harry", he whispered.

As if on cue, the water in the bathroom started pouring.

"It's now or never Harry. It's your call". Ron finished talking and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry closed his eyes. He could see in his head Hermione's wet and delicate body covered with tiny drops of water, her hair cascading down her back with soft, wet locks. Completely unaware of anything except for herself and her soap.

He made a weird growling noise.

What did he really want? He knew what he wanted that was sure, or at least, his cock knew.

Oh, hell. She would never know.

Harry looked up to Ron and smirked. Ron never looked happier in his life.

-----------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!!


	2. Harry's Little Problem

Title: She Would Never Know

Rating: R

Characters: Hermione, Harry, Ron

Summary: It's the summer time and the trio is at the Burrow. Hermione goes to take a shower, not knowing she's closely followed by Harry and Ron.

Warnings: voyeurism.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took ages to finish.. Thank you for your patience!

Disclaimer: don't own them.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Harry's Little Problem

"C'mon! Get up Harry. Before you change your mind or something" Ron said hurriedly, getting up from the chair and accidentally knocking out some chess pieces of the chess board. ("Watch where you're going, you buggering fool!" yelled a rook from the carpet.)

"We have to be fast" Ron continued. "We're missing out already".

"Ok, I'll go get my cloak" Harry was beginning to get into frenzy, too. He didn't want to miss anything.

Harry ran up the stairs as quickly as he could to his and Ron's room, with Ron in tow. "Here it is!" he called happily from his position on the floor. He pulled out the cloak from his trunk and stood up holding it, suddenly not so sure if he's ready to go through with this. "What if we could never look at her the same again? What if every time I look at her I will see her - naked?!" Harry was beginning to panic now.

"That's how I see her all the time, anyway" Ron laughed. "I just want to make sure my assumptions are correct" and with that said he took the cloak from Harry's hands and fled the room. Harry watched him disappear behind the door for just a second before he ran out the door too, forgetting his second thoughts. If Ron could handle it, he could handle it.

He met Ron in front of the bathroom door. "So I see you changed your mind, what a surprise" he said cynically. Harry was about to retort when they heard a noise coming out from the bathroom.

"Oh blast it, my soap!" Hermione moaned from behind the door.

They shared a look before Ron whispered a Silencing Charm on them and Harry whispered Alohomora. The door opened with a click and Harry and Ron went swiftly inside. Harry was quick to close the door behind them and missed the look on Ron's face. When he turned back his look mimicked Ron's. Total bewilderment.

Hermione was completely oblivious to what has just happened. She was too busy bending over in search for her missing soap.

The vision in front of them was remarkable.

Hermione was bent over, her buttocks tight and round and glistening with the drops of water which went down her long, shapely legs.

"Bloody hell" Ron breathed heavily.

"Oh here it is!" she called happily and straightened up. Harry felt just then how the earth was falling away from beneath his feet. There was Hermione, his friend, his bookish know it all Hermione in all her naked glory.

She was all curves and soft, supple skin. Her breasts were perfect; plump mounds, full and smooth with rosy tips. She was perfect; from her tight belly to her voluptuous hips and the apex of her thighs..

Harry closed his eyes and tried to swallow the groan that was about to escape his lips.

His hand passed once, dangerously, over the painful hardness in his pants.

"Ron we must leave" he whispered anxiously. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, he knew they must leave before it's too late. He knew that if they stayed there any longer he would submit to his impulses. He would either jump her or he would come right there and then.

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't going through an internal battle like Harry was. He was undeniably exultant. He didn't seem as if he had even heard Harry at all, all he could think about was how implausibly lucky he was.

"Thank you" he whimpered to the ceiling as Hermione pressed the soap between her breasts and closed her eyes.

She was now moving the soap rather south. Two pairs of eyes watched in stunned fascination how the soap was moving down, down.. Leaving a wet smear on its path across her belly. "Fuck" Harry emitted softly, feeling a drop of sweat making its own path down his forehead. Hermione pressed the soap to her clit and rubbed it quick and hard a few times making a noise between a whimper and a moan.

"Bloody hell" Ron breathed. "I think I just came" he muttered, more to himself than to Harry. Hermione all of a sudden raised her head in attention, she stopped rubbing. She seemed uneasy and nervous.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. "S'ppose the spell wore off?" Ron whispered. "Who's there?" Hermione demanded, crossing one hand across her breasts and the other covering her center.

Ron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Don't move", Harry said and grabbed Ron's sleeve to keep him from running to the door. Hermione came out of the bath and quickly tied a bath robe around her. Harry pulled Ron back hastily until they hit the wall. She looked behind her and then went to the door herself.

"Now!" Harry uttered and both managed just barely to get out of the bathroom when Hermione was searching for whatever she thought was out there.

They hadn't looked back or spoken a word until they reached Ron's room. When they got there, Harry took off the cloak and looked sternly at Ron.

He didn't know what to think but he knew he was angry. He still had a major hard on that wouldn't budge and it was all Ron's fault. He did realize it was technically Hermione's fault; her and her perfect skin and voluptuous curves... 'That's not the point!' he reminded himself. The point was that Ron talked him into doing something that Harry would never forgive himself for doing, not to mention they were extremely close to getting caught.

"How un-bloody-believable was that, hu?" Ron grinned maniacally at him. "Ron-" Harry started firmly but was interrupted once again today.

"Hold that thought, I just need to take care of myself first." And with that said he waved his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on his groin.

"Could you explain to me how come the spell wore off so bloody quickly?" Harry asked heatedly.

"You see Harry" Ron began, a little flustered, "I guess I was a little overexcited by what we were about to do so I wasn't very concentrated-"

"You know this little lack of attention almost caused us getting caught?" Harry cut him off harshly.

"I understand that Harry. But we weren't! That's what's important! The main thing is that we got to see Hermione naked". He concluded cheerfully.

Harry looked at the floor thinking what he should say next when Ron cut short his train of thoughts. "You're just miserable because you still have a raging hard on, you should take care of your little problem and talk to me when you feel more at ease". He smirked and strutted out the door, leaving Harry to fan for himself.

"That's just great, Ron. Just fucking great.." he mumbled to the floor.

Harry fell back on his bed and breathed deeply. He truly did need to take care of his problem (which wasn't little, thank-you-very-much) and he should better do it now – after all; he had all the material he needed fresh in his mind.


	3. Ron's Mistake

Title: She Would Never Know

Rating: R

Characters: Hermione, Harry, Ron

Summary: It's the summer time and the trio is at the Burrow. Hermione goes to take a shower, not knowing she's closely followed by Harry and Ron.

Warnings: voyeurism.

Disclaimer: don't own them.

A/N: this would the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's mainly just Harry and Ron talking about what happened that night. Oh and Ron is being a jerk, but what else is new?

Ch. 3 – Ron's Mistake

When Harry woke up the next day, he was very confused. He could replay bits and fragments of images in his head that that didn't make any sense. Images that he shouldn't be seeing. Hermione naked, Hermione touching her abdomen with soap, Hermione bent over – her behind glistening and inviting...

"Fuck", he said chokingly, putting his hand on his temple. It all actually happened. Ron and he sneaked up on Hermione and watched her take a shower.

He must have fallen asleep after jerking off because he couldn't remember having a decent conversation with Ron about what they have done.

"Morning mate!" Ron called from his bed after seeing Harry was awake. 'Speak of the devil..' Harry thought grumpily.

"Sleep well?" he inquired, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"Wha? Yeah.. Yeah I guess.." Harry murmured "Listen Ron, we have to discuss what happened last night" he turnedd his gaze to Ron. He tried to remain serious while Ron was making it very hard for him, he had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Bloody hell Harry" he breathed and fell on his mattress. "Wasn't it the most marvelous vision you've ever seen? She's so much better than what I imagined her to be.." Ron seemed like he was about to drift off into his own little world full with naked Hermiones.

"Ron!" Harry called in the hopes of yanking him back to reality. "You do realize what we did was wrong, don't you? As incredible as it was, what we did was unfaithful and devious".

Ron now looked upset and narrowed his eyes at Harry; "you didn't have to do it you know, I wasn't dragging you along with me, was I? Hell, all I needed was your cloak. I would have done it with or without you."

"Don't you have any regrets, Ron? Don't you feel repentant?" Harry refused to let go.

"'Course I don't, I've wanted to do it since 3rd year. And besides, don't act all modest and regretful with me, Harry. I wasn't the one jerking off on mental images of her".

Ron smirked. Harry was about to retort when they heard a knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready boys, come down stairs" Mrs. Weasely's voice was heard from the corridor.

There was a moment of silence between the two in which Ron put his shirt on. "Leave it Harry" he said while getting up. "You should feel lucky that you even got the chance to see her like that. You might just not see a naked girl again in you life, think about it". With that said he walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone and miserable.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

-----------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!!


	4. Harry the Sweaty

Last time on SWNK:

------

There was a moment of silence between the two in which Ron put his shirt on. "Leave it Harry" he said while getting up. "You should feel lucky that you even got the chance to see her like that. You might just not see a naked girl again in you life, think about it". With that said he walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone and miserable.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

-------

Chapter 4 - Harry the Sweaty

When Harry reached the breakfast table everyone was already seated.

"Morning Harry! So nice of you to join us" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Here, there's a seat next to Hermione over there, would you like some bacon?". But Harry didn't hear past the Hermione part. He quickly looked at the direction of Hermione and felt how his face reddened up.

She smiled at him warmly and put a hand on the chair beside her, "come Harry" she said kindly. She was so pretty, so shining. Why didn't he notice all of this before he watched her take a bath? _How_ didn't he notice all these things? She was wearing an off-white flowing summer dress that looked especially fitting. Her tender, milky skin could easily be shown in that dress, not that Harry was complaining. He just didn't like the look Ron was giving her, and Fred and George for that matter, too.

He quietly sat beside her, careful not to stare at her too much.

"There you go, Harry" Mrs. Weasley handed him his plate ('when did she get the chance to take it anyway?'), which was full of large bacon, two eggs and a toast. "Err.. Thank you" Harry mumbled, taking the plate from her hands.

"So, did you hear what happened to the chaser of Chuddly Cannons?" Harry could hear Fred (or was it George?) asking Ron eagerly.

He tuned off then and concentrated on moving his food around with his fork, he had no power listening now to anything. He was still depressed from the earlier conversation he had with Ron this morning.

"Hi Harry." he heard a famine voice close to him, it was Hermione. And she smiled that tender, lovely smile again and Harry forgot all about being depressed. "Hey" he answered back, although it sounded hoarse and choky to his ears. He cleared his throat. "You alright? You seemed a bit sullen a moment ago" she asked concernedly and put her hand on his thigh. He felt how a small drop of sweat was forming on his forehead, waiting to slide down his face.

"Err.. No. No, I'm great, I'm feeling really great ". He reassured her, his voice a little more high-pitched than what it should have been. He was quick to wipe the sweat off his forehead and smiled at her. "Well, that's good. How was your night?" she asked him thoughtlessly, taking a bite from her toast.

He moved his collar nervously. "Err.." against his better judgment images of her naked form were floating fluently in his head. He guessed that was what had been going on in his mind all the time he was asleep. And it was indeed very pleasant. He closed his eyes for a second before answering, trying to make the images go away. They didn't.

"It was.. It was satisfactory". She quirked an eyebrow at him.

What?! Satisfactory? Where has that come from?

"I mean, it was fine, I guess" he could feel how he was breaking into a sweat again, but held himself from wiping his forehead with his palm again. He didn't want to draw anymore attention to the fact he was unbelievably nervous. She noticed this anyhow.

"Harry, are you positive you're alright? You look feverish. Here, let me check you out" she put a hand on his forehead before he could protest and gave him a scientific look. "Well, you certainly don't have a fever. But you sure are sweaty, tell me what's bothering you Harry". It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

Fuck, what could he possibly say to her? 'Well Hermione, you see, Ron and I sneaked into the bathroom last night in order to watch you take a bath and now, every time I look at you I break into a sweat because all I can see is you without your clothes on' was no good.

"Well, to be honest ('like hell'), I had err.. This nightmare last night. And there was Voldemort and Nagini at his feet. He told it that this year would be the year that I die and then Nagini turned into Wormtail and he pointed his finger at me and said to Voldemort 'there he is' and when he said it they both walked up to me and then I woke up."

He took a deep breath, that was the biggest shitload of crap he has ever told anyone in his entire life.

Hermione put her hand on her mouth, looking surprisingly shaken.

"Oh my goodness Harry! Why didn't you tell me before?! This is serious. Are you going to be o.k?" she hugged him then, tightly and steadfastly and all Harry could do was hug her back and relish the moment.

From the other end of the table he could see Ron surveying him and Hermione. His face was red and scowling. Harry, in return, hugged Hermione a bit more strongly. He caught Ron's eye and smirked. Ron narrowed his eyes at him and grimaced.

'This is going to be fun', Harry thought amusedly.

Fin

I guess you now know what you ought to do, don't you? Yes indeed, the small 'Go' button is simply waiting to be pushed. So click it, don't be shy.. Click it. And write a nice, pleasant review. Thank you! Wasn't too bad, was it?

Next time on SWNK: we'll finally understand what the hell I meant by this sentence: "If only he knew how wrong he was" and we'll see a little more of Fred and George, yay!!

**Comments:**

First of all I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. If it weren't for you guys I can say with confidence that I would've never continued this fic.

So in appreciation of your contribution (aka your reviews), here are some comments to your posts:

MyUsedRomance – I'm glad you liked them! The 2nd one took the longest to finish. Harry will definitely see Hermione naked again (not so sure about Ron, though), I just don't know when that will happen.

laenamoradadeROGUE – Ron is such a wonderful character in that aspect: I can make him say things that no other character would say and have no regrets! And he is thinking about taking the next step I'm just not sure he going to get very far with it. As for Harry – he is indeed confused, but not for long I hope ;)

starshines.bright – thank you so much! It's thanks to people like you that I don't give up on this fic.

Shadow's Left Hand – he definitely should have. Ron is a real jerk.

marsiana del martes- I was trying to hint (clearly unsuccessfully) that Harry will see _Hermione _naked again in the near future, not Ginny (mainly because I can't stand her) or anyone else except Hermione. Hope it's all clear now.

irishchick09 – lol. Yeah I guess it was a mini-chapter, even though all my chapters are really short.. So I guess they're all mini-chapters in some way, only that ch. 3 was a minimini-chapter lol… do I make any sense at all:) And I completely agree about the lack of good trio fics, although there's one I think you'd like, it's called Much Ado about Hermione by K.A. Malfoy and it's on fictionalley dot org.

cutiecute – just did. Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Helping Harry

a/n: I know I promised Fred and George in this chappie so in order to not disappoint you guys I altered things a bit. Technically, the whole Harry/Fred/George bit was supposed to be in ch. 6. But I know I promised, so there you go. Have fun!

Last time on SWNK:

From the other end of the table he could see Ron surveying him and Hermione. His face was red and scowling. Harry, in return, hugged Hermione a bit more strongly. He caught Ron's eye and smirked. Ron narrowed his eyes at him and grimaced.

'This is going to be fun', Harry thought amusedly.

-----

Ch. 5 – Helping Harry

When everybody finished breakfast, Hermione and Ginny went to the kitchen to help Molly clean up.

Harry continued sitting on his chair, looking undeniably smug.

Ron was staring at him, pissed and frowning. He was busy all through breakfast scowling at Harry. Harry believed it was the first time he saw Ron sitting next to food and not eating it.

They were the only ones left at the table and it was suspiciously quiet.

"We need to talk Harry", Ron said finally, sounding dead serious.

"Please, talk, no one's here" Harry said nonchalantly, gesturing with his hand that there was, indeed, no one around.

"Not here. Let's go to my room" he continued with that serious tone.

"Ok" Harry shrugged, trying to look indifferent. Inwardly he was dreading the conversation; Ron's tone indicated he meant business.

They silently went upstairs, Harry slightly falling behind. Ron's back seemed stiff and his walk was hasty. 'He is bloody mad' Harry bit his lip in worry. Maybe he shouldn't have hugged her back. But then again what could he have possibly done? Just let her hug him while he was being limp and floppy?! Of course not! He had to hug her back to show that he appreciated her concern for him, to show that he cares.

'That wasn't the problem and you know it' a sneaky voice said in his head. 'The problem was that you enjoyed that hug a little too much. And even more so, enjoyed making Ron miserable and upset.' Harry didn't have anything to say for his defense, he knew the voice was right, no matter how sneaky it sounded. Still, he wasn't going to apologize to Ron and take back what he did. He admits; he enjoyed it. But he wasn't going to let Ron make him feel bad for it.

With that last line in mind he entered Ron's room, his hands in his pockets and his face expressionless.

"Well?" Ron said briskly, his hands crossed across his chest. For a minute there he reminded Harry of Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know what. Don't act all stupid with me Harry. What the hell was all that about? What did you hug her like that for?"

"I had to hug her. She hugged me first, what was I supposed to do? Not hug her back just because you felt the right to be insulted?" Harry felt good after saying that, especially considering the color on Ron's face, which was unquestionably peachy. "It's not the point" he mumbled angrily, his tone didn't sound scary anymore. A smirk was slowly forming on Harry's face, he knew he won this argument.

"Look Ron, you should let this go. I did nothing wrong, I simply hugged her back, if you want to be upset then that's your choice". He turned and walked self-assuredly to the door.

"This is not over" Ron said flatly, not moving from where he was standing. He looked tall and menacing, but somewhat foolish at the same time. "Whatever Ron" Harry muttered and went out the door.

Outside Ron's room Harry could see something suspiciously resembling an Extendable Ear being dragged quickly away. What the fuck?

Harry swiftly followed the thing and stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon the grinning faces of Fred and George.

"Hello Harry!" George said merrily, hiding the Extendable Ear behind his back, as if Harry hasn't just caught him and Fred eavesdropping with it.

Harry just narrowed his eyes in response.

"So, what are you doing at this lovely time of day? Not fighting with Ron I hope." Fred added in the same sing-song voice George used.

"Oh but I think he did. And not just a regular fight. It was about a girl, wasn't it Harry?" George continued, smirking at Harry. "And not just any girl, dear brother, it was about a smarty ass know it all we all love and cherish". Fred grinned at George.

"Look, if you tell her anything you're both dead" Harry warned them, his cheeks turning pink.

"Harry, mate, we're on your side. We think if there's one person who deserves Hermione - it's you!" George looked at him and Harry could tell, despite the grinning eyes, that he was serious. "Yeah, we do. We think Ron is an arse and Hermione should have better than that". Fred agreed.

"Err.. Guys, look, I don't think you understand-"

"But we do Harry dearest; you fancy Hermione, Ron fancies Hermione. We're are here to help you win her over", George winked.

"We've been betting since your 4th year when you lads wake up and start fighting over her" Fred added mischievously.

"I gambled the end of 5th year and Fred here bet the middle of 6th year. As you can see, we were both wrong; you are way slower than what we've given you credit for." George said disappointedly, tutting his tongue.

Harry was silent, he was mulling over all that new information in his head and there was one thing he wanted answers to the most. "How, exactly, are you going to help me?" he asked them, scratching his chin in thought.

"Now, son, you're talking" Fred beamed, wickedness flashing in his eyes.

Fin--

As per usual, here are some comments to your wonderful reviews:

rupert-grint-aka-ron-is-sexy- omg:o An hour? I'm impressed! Thank you so much for liking this fic and taking the time (to search!) and to comment. You win a cookie.

StrawberryxRamune – teenage boys and their silly secret desires are the basis of this fic, so you can imagine this is going to be very humorous.

Punkindoodle –thanks! I'm a hard core D/Hr shipper too, but I guess trio fics are easier to write for me.. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, I'm enjoying writing it ;)

Riceball-san – err.. You do realize this is a fanfic, not a song, right? Anyhow I'm sure you mean well, so thanks.

prettylittlething – and I officially like you!

TennesseeSweetheart- thank you for reviewing this fic several times, it means a bunch to me. Hermione would eventually help Harry with his problems (there would be a couple of those throughout the fic), and Harry (as everybody guessed) will ultimately get Hermione and Ron would be one lonely lone.

Gueneviere – lol.. You have no idea how much I loved writing that line! I'm glad you found the hug scene amusing, it was nice to finally write Harry as a proactive character instead of an emo boy who's taking blows from Ron.


End file.
